King Me
by Raphael949
Summary: Formerly Raphael's Amnesia. Raphael has lost everything in his life, yet he doesn't remember anything. Takes place in a alt. timeline where Cassandra doesn't go out to destroy Soul Edge. RaphxCass, rated for mild language and violence.
1. Waking Up Half Dead In Athens

**Many thanks to darkwings13 for being the best beta reader ever!**

**This is the first thing I ever wrote. Pretty bad huh?**

**I have no idea why I'm uploading this. Well I guess it's okay for my first story.**

**It took only a couple hours for me to write this, so it won't be quite as top notch as my other story, but I guess I got an urge to finish my DNF stories. There's might also be a one shot coming out after this so, if you like my writing (for some reason) then keep your eyes at for that one.**

**I got the idea for this story after reading Fency's Entwined. It was never finished, so I decided to throw out my take on the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The characters all belong to Namco Bandai. If I owned them, do you really think I would be writing fan fiction?**

**Usage: I don't care where you use it, as long as you ask me and credit me.**

**Although I have no idea why you would use this story.**

**Chapter I:**

**Waking Up Half Dead In Athens**

* * *

><p>"You... bastard…" a French looking blonde man muttered under his tears.<p>

"I will have your soul, pathetic mortal!" a giant beast with a mutated arm, holding the lifeless body of a ginger haired teenager.

"You… took it too… far… she had nothing to do with this." The man stated, bleeding out of almost everywhere.

"You managed to escape me twice, this is your own fault!" the beast yelled, kicking the man.

"Why...I gave up on that damned blade and you forced me to flee to Greece. But apparently brutally beating me twice wasn't enough for you, no you had to kill Amy, my only family! Vile beast!" The man yelled.

"Suffer!" The beast replied, unleashing a careless vertical slash.

This played right into the man's hands, however, as he used the last of his strength to roll out of the way and stab the sword directly in its eye.

The beast screamed in pain as the man continued the brutal onslaught of stabs and slashes.

"No! You… conceited wretched human!" the beast screamed.

"No mercy for the evil!" the man yelled, delivering a final twisting stab.

As a last ditch effort for revenge, the beast decided to scatter the swords shards and expel it around the world. But the sword became too damaged, so instead of scattering across the world, it exploded, launching the man out of a window, covered in sharp metal.

The man managed to pull himself onto a white stead and nudged it forward. His last thought before passing out was: _'Amy… I shall be with you again soon…'_

* * *

><p>Cassandra let out brief sigh. She was forced by her parent's to go on a date with some idiot farm boy. She wondered why her parents wanted to see her married so soon when she'd never so much as kissed a boy before.<p>

She spent hours listening to her parent's lecture about 'How she wasn't going anywhere in life.'

She wondered if her parent's loved Sophitia more than her. She lived up to everything they wanted. Cassandra then saw something that made her thought's come to a sudden halt.

"Oh my God's! Are you okay?" She yelled, running towards a bloodied man on a white mustang. He was on the brink of death.

She panicked and pulled the man off the horse, as she doubted she could control the mustang.

"Is he alive?" She asked herself, checking his pulse, then breathed sigh of relief. She had to drag him two mile's to her Sister's home. Managing to get the man to on her sister's porch, she then saw exactly how beaten and broken he was. He had pieces of glass deep inside his body and odd shard's of metal along with the glass. He looked badly injured.

"Sophitia! Sophitia!" she yelled, banging on the door.

"What is it Cassandra? I thought you were on a date with Alec?" Sophitia asked in a curious tone.

"I need your help!" Cassandra replied with much urgency in her voice.

"What is it?" she said becoming quite worried.

Cassandra pointed her to the man. "Is he dead...what happened?" Sophitia said, nearly fainting.

"I found him like this!" cried Cassandra, slightly panicking.

"Okay," Sophitia begin, shaking her head "Let's get him on a bed and start removing these... thing's... out of his body."

"What's with this shinning metal?" Cassandra asked, grabbing a shard.

"Soul edge! Cassie, this is no ordinary man, he was ether hunting Soul edge, or trying to destroy it!"Sophitia pieced together out loud.

"Really?" Cassandra started, pulling out a handful of glass. "Which do you think it was?" Cassandra wondered aloud.

"By the God's I hope he was trying to destroy it!"

Three months later...

Cassandra was sitting next to the man, now in a coma. The whole time the man was unconscious, Cassandra had never left his side.

"How much more time are you going to spend on that dead man! I mean you could be out spending time with real people, like Alec!" her mother scolded.

"For your information he's not dead, and I'm not spending time with that annoying, idiotic, uneducated vegetable grower!" Cassandra yelled in response.

Her mother scoffed and retreated. She had lost this battle.

Cassandra began to marvel at the man. He cleaned up nicely, she thought. She mostly liked his hair and wondered if it would be okay if she touched it. Hesitantly, she reached in to touch it something odd happened.

The man's eye's opened and he said "Que faites-vous?" Cassandra's cheeks became far redder then they should be. _'He was deep in a coma just second's ago! ' _she thought. "What do I say?" She thought again, this time aloud.

"Where am I?" the man asked, not recalling anything except his multiple languages. "Hello?" he asked curiously.

Cassandra hadn't heard a word. She just admired his body and his eyes. She had always known the man was attractive, but seeing him awake with his crystal blue eyes and his cute accent made him seem… more alluring.

"What's your name girl?" he asked her carefully.

"Oh. It's Cassandra Alexandra and yours?" she asked naively.

"I think it was Raphael..." he said quietly.

Then they both heard a shrill voice. "Cassandra! Sophitia, Rothion and the kid's are here for dinner. And no feeding that dead body again!" The room was getting awkward until Cassandra broke the silence.

"Should I tell her?" she asked.

"No, let her figure out on her own." Raphael spat out deviously.

"Hello Sophie," Cassandra greeted kindly.

"Aunt Cassie!" Pyrrha and Patroklos squealed excitedly, both clinging to one of her legs.

"Hello Cassandra, has the stranger made any progress?" Sophitia asked kindly.

"No, he's still dead." Mrs. Alexandra said rudely, inviting herself into the conversation.

Then, all of a sudden, Raphael walked into the room, looking quite uncomfortable in his attire.

Everyone, except Cassandra, had look of sheer confusion on their faces.

As much as they tried to hide it, everyone in the Alexandra family, except Cassandra, had thought the man was dead.

"Zombie!" Pyrrha and Patroklos yelled in unison.

"Black magic!" Lucius yelled also.

"Is… this… normal dinner conversation?" Raphael asked curiously.

Raphael and Cassandra seemed to be the only ones in the room that was calm for everyone else was screaming and tearing the kitchen apart for God knows why.

"How about I treat you to dinner?" Raphael suggested, realizing that he had a few gold pieces and was at a loss of what to do.

"That sounds lovely…" Cassandra replied, deciding to leave her insane family off to their own devices.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was the first chapter. I promise that the next ones will be better. ****Oh, and Cassandra, Cassie-Pie, Mon Amour chapter VI is 15% done F.W.I. Pl****ease R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>This next segment has nothing to do with anything. It also has some properties from Death Note. I don't own that either.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Sketch #1<span>_**

**_Needs More Me_**

**_By: Chance "Raphael949" Cameron_**

**La Chance: That was boring and unsexy! Needs more me.**

**Raphael949: This story isn't about you.**

**James, Solemn and Lucien: That sucks! It needs more La Derniere!**

**Cameron: Sorry guys, I have to side with Raphael949.**

**La Chance: Go play your ocarina you stupid Link rip off.**

**Raphael949: Cameron… I haven't introduced you yet…**

**Cameron: Oh… sorry.**

**Raphael949: GET BACK IN YOUR CAGE!**

**Mrs. Alexandra: What are you doing in my living room?**

**Raphael949: More importantly, what are you gonna do 'bout it?**

**Mrs. Alexandra: I'll get Light Yagami to write your name in his Death Note.**

**Raphael949: Pff! Everyone knows that on episode 37 Light-**

**Cameron: No spoilers! I'm only half way through anime and rooting for Light!**

**La Chance: Gay. Full Metal Alchemist is way better.**

**James, Solemn and Lucien: Yeah!**

**Raphael949: Tools!**

**Mrs. Alexandra: Fine. Write 'em down Light.**

**Light Yagami: Why? What crimes have the committed?**

**Mrs. Alexandra: One of them said you're not God.**

**Light Yagami: Name: La Derniere Chance, Cause of death: Sneezes his brains out, Time: 8/11/2011 21:00.**

**La Chance: Oh that's bull- *Sneezes brains out***

**Raphael949: L Lawliet for life! *Jumps out window***

**Cameron: Huh… What did this have to do with anything?**

**L Lawliet: I think it was Kira…**

**Light Yagami: I am God!**

**Two hours later…**

**L Lawliet: I think it was Kira…**

**Light Yagami: I am God!**

**Cameron, James, Solemn and Lucien: I can't take it anymore! *Jumps out window***

…**What did I just write?**


	2. A Slight Misunderstanding

**Many thanks to darkwings13 for being the best beta reader ever!**

**Due to computer troubles, I will be unable to update Cassandra, Cassie-Pie, Mon Amour. I will work diligently on this story, however.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur. It is owned by Namco Bandai.**

**Usage: I do not know where or why you would use this story, but I give you permission to use it where ever you feel like, as long as you credit me.**

**Chapter II:**

**A Slight Misunderstanding**

* * *

><p>Cassandra was quite perky as they were heading to the eatery. She was glad that she was clinging to some poor soul instead of watching some other woman cling to a poor soul.<p>

Raphael was just wondering why she was holding his arm. He knew that she had saved his life, so he wouldn't just push her off and call her a shrew like he did normally when strange women grabbed his arm and blush and giggle whenever he looked down at them. And that _**did **_happen a lot. He remembered that the last person who helped him had something very good or very bad happen to them, perhaps a mixture of the two.

"So, where did you want go, mon ami (French for 'my friend')?" Raphael asked politely. _'Amy… sounds somehow familiar…'_

"Well there is this really good place that serves great goat meat…" Cassandra stated, attempting to hide her blush but; to no avail.

'_Goat meat? How disgusting! They_ must _eat anything in Athens…' _Raphael thought. "I'm not entirely familiar with that cuisine. How about we get some horse meat?" Raphael suggested.

'_Horse meat? How disgusting! They must eat anything in France…' _Cassandra thought. "I don't think that there is any place here that serves that kind of stuff…" Cassandra stated, obviously less experienced when it came to hiding her disgust.

"Oh… I guess we could try that place you were talking about…" Raphael agreed passively.

"Great! It's right around here!" Cassandra stated, pointing towards a modest building.

Raphael then realized she had been leading him there the whole time.

As they entered, Raphael saw that a few women were pointing in their area and whispering

Once they were seated, a waiter took their order. Cassandra convinced Raphael to get some goat meat. Raphael nearly vomited when he saw how charred and burnt the meat was. Cassandra tore into the meal the second it was on the table.

"Why aren't you eating?" Cassandra asked, sounding quite un-lady like, as she had her mouth stuffed with the gruel.

It was at that point when Raphael realized that he would actually have to eat a piece of the disgusting meat, less he be rude.

Raphael gave her a fake smile and cut off a piece of the platter. The texture was that of a rock and it was twice as hard. It tasted like a hot coal. As he finished the bite, he looked at Cassandra's meal and saw that it was quite rare, even though they ordered the same thing.

'_I guess they don't take kindly to foreigners…' _Raphael thought.

"Great, huh?" Cassandra asked cheerfully, not seeing the war in his mouth to swallow it.

"Yes it was… special." Raphael stated, mutilating the meat so it looked like he had eaten more.

Just then, a few women walked up to Raphael, sounding flirtiest.

'_Oh God, here we go…' _Raphael thought. Wherever he went, women seemed to be attracted to him.

"Hey cutie, want to go somewhere more… interesting?" a voluptuous woman with long blonde hair and an elegant dress asked him.

"I'm actually with someone, thank you very much." Raphael stated, pointing towards Cassandra whom everyone didn't, or at least pretended, to not notice.

"Oh little Cassie!" An older woman stated, ruffling Cassandra's hair. "She's far too young and inexperienced to date a hunk like you." She continued.

"Were just friends." Raphael said simply.

"Huh?" Cassandra asked, sounding extremely disappointed.

"Then what's the problem?" the voluptuous blonde asked.

"I'm not looking for a significant other right now…" Raphael answered.

"Oh, come on." The woman said, now rubbing Raphael's chest suggestively.

"Please stop doing that!" Raphael said, pulling her hand of his chest.

"You're no fun… but we can change that." The woman stated seductively, placing her hand right back on his chest.

"Alisa, get your dirty talons out of him before I tear them out! I saw him first!" Cassandra threatened.

Then, all hell broke loose. Alisa tackled Cassandra, the other women went to help Alisa, and the women's husbands had seen the events preceding what was happening right now and decided to confront Raphael.

"What do you think you're doing with my wife?" the man asked.

"Nothing. You're whore of a wife was trying to molest me, that's all." Raphael stated, getting tired of being polite.

"I'm going to kill you!" he yelled. Raphael swiftly dodged his strike and clocked him in the temple. He then grabbed a chair and smashed it on another man's back. He then took two discarded chair legs and beat the final two down.

Raphael saw that Cassandra was still fighting and pulling the hair of her adversary's. He quickly grabbed her arm said: "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Cassandra managed to pull a clump of Alisa's hair out and held on to it triumphantly.

It seemed that cat fights happened around him even when he wasn't on a date. Well, at least when he thought he wasn't on a date.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me… it was a nightmare in there." Cassandra apologized.

'_I will show you, the greatest nightmare!' _Raphael heard as a distant ring in his mind.

"It's fine, who were those people?" Raphael asked curiously.

"Well the one who ruffled my hair was my Aunt and the rest were my Father's friends." Cassandra answered.

'_Father, help!' 'I'm coming Amy!' _Raphael heard again.

"Do your Aunt and your Father's friends always hit on anyone you go out into public with?" Raphael asked cheekily.

"Only when their as attractive as you, so it has never happened before." Cassandra stated through her immense blush.

"We should probably lay low for a while." Raphael said.

"That sounds like a great idea." Cassandra replied enthusiastically. _'Yes! I get to spend a week alone with Raphael! Jackpot!' _Cassandra thought.

* * *

><p>"Damn Sorel…" the beast stated, pushing aside a few pieces of charred wood. "I will find you and I will kill you!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am determining which story I will do once I finish working on this one or Cassandra, Cassie-Pie, Mon Amour. If you want to tell me which of the two stories I should do, I have a poll and description of the stories on my profile. Also, if you would be so kind as to leave a review, I wouldn't oppose it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I give you…<strong>

_**Sketch #2**_

_**Why Death Note?**_

_**By: Chance "Raphael949" Cameron**_

**L Lawliet: I do not believe that you accurately represented my personality in your last sketch.**

**Raphael949: I don't think your face accurately described your face!**

**L Lawliet: Real mature…**

**La Chance: Why are we even using Death Note anyway?**

**Raphael949: I don't know and care. I'm going to target to buy How to write La Chance in yaoi for dummies.**

**La Chance: That was a good joke… T?**

**Mello: WHERE THE #$%^ IS MY CHOCOLATE! *Grabs Matt's Psp and breaks it***

**Matt: …I was playing Broken Destiny…**

**Near: WHERE THE #$%^ ARE MY LEGOS? *Breaks Matt's back up Psp***

**Matt: …I was playing Tekken 6… *Shoots himself in head***

**Mello and Near: OH $%&*!**

**-Twenty Minutes later-**

**Raphael949: WHO GOT BRAIN ON MY CELING?**

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. False Hopes

Happy birthday to me!

This is my birthday present to myself. So, if you would like to give me a present, just review the story.

Many thanks to darkwings13 for being the best beta reader ever!

Due to computer troubles, I will be unable to update Cassandra, Cassie-Pie, Mon Amour. I will work diligently on this story, however.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur. It is owned by Namco Bandai.

Usage: I do not know where or why you would use this story, but I give you permission to use it where ever you feel like, as long as you credit me.

Chapter III:

False Hopes

It had been a few days since the fight at the restaurant happened. Cassandra had been trying, and failing to attract Raphael nonstop these past few days. She would wear really revealing outfits like a green tunic with no skirt, but somehow something always happened to ruin the moment.

This time, however, she was sure that her plan would work. She would 'accidently' drop a pencil in front of Raphael, who was reading a novel at the time. Once she bended over to grab the pencil, he would see her tush, which was scarcely covered by her small panties. As she was bending over, a ball flew at her, knocking her off balance. She quickly grabbed Raphael's leg, who hadn't even noticed her. This pulled his pants down and he fell on her. Just then, Sophitia, along with Patroklos and Pyrrha, walked into the room, looking for the ball.

"Raphael! What in Hades name do you think you're doing to my sister?" Sophitia yelled, enraged at the sight of the bottomless duo.

"Sophitia! I swear, this isn't what it looks like!" Cassandra cried, standing up from the floor.

"Then what is it?" Sophitia asked impatiently.

"I was just trying… to do something like this but… not on accident…" Cassandra said honestly.

Then Sophitia blew a fuse, grabbed a shield off of the wall and began to mercilessly beat Raphael with it.

"Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me?" shouted Raphael, trying to fend off the brutal attack.

Soon Rothion walked in with a young blonde teenager in a white shirt and blue slacks wearing a loose brown belt.

"Sophitia! Stop doing that, you'll kill him!" Rothion yelled, pushing Sophitia off of Raphael with help of the teenager.

"But he was trying to have sex with my sister!" Sophitia accused, attempting to break out of the hold that Rothion and the blonde teenager had on her.

"I was not! Cassandra was coming on to me!" Raphael stated, pulling up his pants.

"I believe that you should calm down, Mrs. Alexandra." The blonde teenager suggested.

"Shut up and kiss ass!" Sophitia yelled rudely, stomping on his foot.

"Sophitia, you're being extremely rude! At least hear Cassandra and Raphael's side of the story!" Rothion demanded.

"Fine, Cassandra, what happened here, and why were his pants down?" Sophitia asked, calming down slightly.

And Cassandra explained what happened. With every word, Sophitia became more and more embarrassed.

"Oh… Rothion, who's the kid?" Sophitia asked, pointing to the blonde teenager.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot. Everyone, this is Cameron, he is here to train Pyrrha and Patroklos to work on blacksmithing." Rothion said.

"Don't you think that's a little early?" Sophitia asked.

"Actually Rothion was" Cameron started, but Rothion cut him off.

"Don't be ridicules! Of course you're to teach the children the art of a blacksmith!" Rothion said hastily.

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie." Cameron started, pulling a bag of chocolates out of his bag. "*Munch* He was *Munch* gobble *Munch* ling and he *Munch* lost a *Swallow* bunch of money." Cameron stated.

"I only got 'bunch of money' out of that… wait… you were gambling again, weren't you?" Sophitia yelled.

"I'm going to kill you, little bastard!" Rothion yelled, losing his calm composure and grabbing the matching sword to Sophitia's shield and began chasing Cameron around the house with it. Sophitia soon followed, wanting to beat Rothion with her shield. Pyrrha and Patroklos were chasing Cameron to get in on one of his many sweets. Raphael soon followed, trying to calm everyone down.

'I SO think that'll worked!' Cassandra thought to herself.

Soon everyone, expect Raphael and Cassandra, managed to make it outside.

"I've got you now!" Rothion yelled, charging at Cameron to teach him a lesson.

Rothion launched a horizontal stab Cameron, which he gracefully dodged and rolled under Rothion, to kick him in the jaw, which he succeeded in.

"That's enough; I want my shot at him too." Sophitia stated, pulling out her shield.

"Yeah but the money…" Cameron said slowly.

"If I make you some cookies, will you go?" Sophitia compromised.

"…What kind of cookies?" Cameron asked, obviously weakened from his already weak resolve.

"Chocolate chip," Sophitia replied, sounding as if she was talking to a child, even though he was fifteen.

"Deal," Cameron stated, finding a lollipop from his bag and sticking it in his mouth as a substitute until he could eat some of his promised cookies.

"Now I got to go beat some sense into my husband. I'll get right on those cookies after I'm done." Sophitia stated, faking a kind tone of voice.

"Okay." After Cameron felt those words leave his lips, he saw that Patroklos and Pyrrha were looking at him in a feral way. "W-what do you two want?"

"Candy…" They said in unison, pointing to Cameron's bag which was labeled, 'Candy'.

The two then began to bite at him and try to steal his bag, but he would hiss freakily at them.

"You stupid man! I told you to stop gambling! But you wouldn't listen! Now I have to make a hundred chocolate chip cookies for a fifteen year old man-child!" Sophitia yelled, stomping on Rothion.

Cassandra had dragged Raphael into her room, somehow believing that her plan had worked.

"I really think we should intervene…" Raphael stated as Cassandra was suggestively rubbing up against him.

"How about we just stay here?" Cassandra asked suggestively. 'I hate acting like this, but it does work for Alisa…' Cassandra thought.

"I" Raphael tried to start, but was silenced by a kiss from an overly hormonal Cassandra. As his hands rubbed up against her back, thoughts came flooding back to him.

Flashback

"What do you think you're doing?" Raphael spouted, enraged as he saw Amy hoisted up into the air, struggling to breath, by a demonic arm.

"You will die for killing my soldiers, Sorel!" the beast yelled.

"The beasts deserved it! Now unhand my daughter before I kill you!" Raphael demanded.

"I don't think so, if you even raise a fist at me she's dead!" the beast yelled, metaphorically tying his hands behind his back.

With no other choice, Raphael bent down and took the beating head on.

"Ha, ha!" the beast laughed. In a cruel twist of fate, the beast broke Amy's neck and laughed even more maniacally.

"Nightmare!" Raphael began.

End of flashback

All of memories came flooding back to him. Only one thought was in his mind though: Kill Nightmare. He knew that Nightmare was still alive, and he would kill him.

Raphael then broke the kiss with much haste.

"What's wrong, Raphy?" Cassandra asked playfully.

"…We can't let false hopes overcome us…" Raphael replied darkly.

Cassandra had no idea that Raphael was referencing the fact that he felt like he didn't deserve to be loved after he let the one person he loved die.

**A/N: These chapters are supposed to be short, if you were wondering. And there appears to be a misunderstanding. I wasn't talking about which of my current series you would like to see next, it was of which series you would like to see after I finish one of my stories. As I said before, the description of the two stories and a poll on which you would like to see next. As for Cameron, I was going to keep him exclusive to my other story, but since I'm updating on my date of birth, I thought, 'what the heck' and put him in anyways. As for his appearance, I got it when I meshed up me and L Lawliet from Death Note, most of the features coming from L. I got the analogue when I thought of all of the traits me and L share. Literally all of them save for the fact that I have blond hair, blue eyes and the intelligence. Whatever, I'm rambling on, I give you …**

_**Sketch #3**_

_**Zombie Matt Is Bringing Zombie Sexy Back**_

_**By: Chance "Raphael949" Cameron**_

**Raphael949: Near, you and your hermaphrodite friend are going to have to clean this up!**

**Mello: I'm not a hermaphrodite, remember that time in the manga were I watched that woman take a shower and she didn't stop!**

**Raphael- YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GETTING TIRED OF TYPING THAT! LET'S JUST CALL HIM B.C.! B.C., DO THE TALKING!: Okay… do I still continue or…? Fine, whatever you say A-MAN-DUH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Near: Wait, there's continuity in these sketches?**

**B.C.: Just this one time, k? Now, about-**

**ZOMBIE Matt: Thriller do the thriller!**

**B.C.: Oh noes! It's Mello's zombie boyfriend! Come on Near, let's get of here before a plot formulates!**

**Near: Good idea! I knew those two were… off.**

**B.C.: Okay, let's go to Canada, the awesome rays that it emits will asplode the zombies!**

**Near: Are you high?**

**B.C.: Only a little, now let's FLY! *Jumps out window***

**Matt:*Rubs zombie make up off* That was too easy!**

**Light Yagami: What a twist!**


	4. The Heartless La Gene

**Many thanks to darkwings13 for being the best beta reader ever!**

**Due to computer troubles, I will be unable to update Cassandra, Cassie-Pie, Mon Amour. I will work diligently on this story, however.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur. It is owned by Namco Bandai.**

**Usage: I do not know where or why you would use this story, but I give you permission to use it where ever you feel like, as long as you credit me.**

**This chapter contains **_**strong language. **_**Viewer discretion is advised**

**Chapter IV:**

**The Heartless La Gene**

* * *

><p>"Okay done." Sophitia stated, putting up a bloodied shield to find Cameron and her children sitting on the couch, eating a large amount of chocolate. Cameron had his feet resting on the table. Sophitia noticed that he wasn't wearing any shoes. His long white scarf was being cuddled by Patroklos and Pyrrha and his black knuckle gloves lay near his feet.<p>

"Sup." Cameron greeted, taking a bite from his bar of chocolate.

"I'll just get on with those cookies now, okay?" Sophitia said in a motherly tone.

"Rad." Cameron stated, deciding to take a nap as Patroklos stole the candy bar from his hand, but Cameron was too tired to retaliate.

"I've got to go!" Raphael boomed, heading out the door and slamming it shut which woke up Cameron.

"What was that?" Sophitia asked as Cameron reached for a bag labeled 'Serious Stuff'.

"I have no idea! We were kissing, but then the next thing he said was something about avenging some girl named Amy!" Cassandra blurted out, not adding in the fact that he was struggling throughout the kiss and that she practically forced her tongue down his throat.

"I'll get him…" Cameron stated tiredly.

"What are you going to do, lure him back with chocolate?" Cassandra asked sarcastically.

"No silly, I'm gonna throw smoke bombs at him." Cameron stated, pulling a bomb out of his "Serious Stuff" bag and grabbing a chocolate bar from his mountain of chocolate.

"WHAT?" Cassandra asked, guessing that smoke bombs were explosive like normal bombs. Sophitia guessed this too but she would like the outcome miles better.

"I can tell what you think and no, I'll show you…" Cameron stated, throwing the bomb to the floor as the house filled with smoke. The next time the house was clear, he and his belongings were gone. After a few seconds however, it became apparent that he dived out the window and landed with a summersault. This was obvious because he left a trail of broken glass and blood. Unfortunately, they were on the second floor.

* * *

><p>A month earlier…<p>

"So what do you have to pay us with?" La Chance asked raising his eyebrow at the restrained beast.

"We'll give you Soul Edge if you give us the full temporary control of the La Gene." Tira answered for him while messaging his still injured arm.

"What's keeping me from killing you and taking the sword right here?" La Chance replied arrogantly, although Soul Edge ownership had peeked his interest._'Soul Edge… with that I could win the game… I can't wait to smash that blade into Cameron's pale, 'kind' face!'_

"What's to stop me from killing you right here?" Tira replied gloomily, putting her ring blade against his neck as Lucien pointed his stiletto rapier to her jugular vein and La Chance's bodyguards Jacques and Pierre Le Busso put their zweihander's up to her and Nightmare's back.

"You got yourself a deal; we will hand over our troops of ten thousand over to you for three months. From now until then, we are Soul Edge's servants. If you don't hand over the sword then, we'll take it by force, execute you on the scene and let the savages of the wind tribe do whatever they want to your bodies. They'll be pretty pissed if we tell them that you're a La Gene higher up. We've already killed all of the wind priests and priestesses, save for that bitch Talim." La Chance stated, showing off his ruthless and murderous nature while also showing off the fact he would sell his soul for a price. Murder and robbery were common ground for him, but he put himself above his men's favorite crime, rape.

"Great! Love ya! Go die! Bai bai! Go to hell" Tira said while at war with her subconscious.

'_Now who do I get to assassinate in that time… Talim… great… I'll kill her with my own to hands and make the savages my slaves.' _La Chance thought, looking through his appointment binder.

* * *

><p>"Hey Raphael, get back here, I'm sure Cassandra wants to give you a great big kiss!" Cameron shouted in the thick forest brush in a futile attempt to attract Raphael.<p>

Cameron was an expert tracker, so it only took him a second to find the fleeing Raphael. He appeared in front of him and began: "How do you expect to take revenge for this Amy woman when you don't so much as have a knife?"

"I'll find away, I have to kill Nightmare!" Raphael replied, attempting to shoo away Cameron but with no success.

"Nightmare? Rumor has it that the La Gene are working with him. That means there are thousands of soldiers who would kill you for a glass of the world's cheapest wine. I would be happy to help you take down Nightmare and the La Gene, but only because the leader of the La Gene, Thomason Campbell, or as he's known better as, La Derniere Chance, is an evil and spiteful man who I used to work with in my days as a general in the Grandal army. You just need a sword of some kind and then we can go off and kill all the teenagers and monsters you want." Cameron said in one single breath of air, an extremely difficult task for anyone who didn't spend the majority of their life spewing fables of their own creations.

"You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love!" Raphael stated, actually crying against every shred of arrogance in his body.

"On the contrary, you'd be surprised…" Cameron said as his voice trailed off.

* * *

><p>"Cassandra, I really don't think this Raphael character is right for you. He's unstable, mysterious and he's catholic. I also don't like the guy's personality. You should marry a good, Greek, Hephaestus believing man." Sophitia said, listing of the reasons why she shouldn't have a relationship with Raphael.<p>

"Pfft, who cares if he's mysterious and I don't even believe in the Greek Gods, so maybe the catholic God will make more sense…" Cassandra said, then immediately backed away as if she was going to be struck by Sophitia, who was a firm believer in the old Gods.

"Cassandra Alexandra! Religion does not work like that! I will not watch you throw your religious life away just to catch the attention of a Frenchmen who pretends like you don't exist!" Sophitia yelled, angered by Cassandra's idiotic statement.

"Take that back you… you… you… stupid bitch!" Cassandra blurted out.

"God's you can be such an insufferable little brat sometimes! Raphael doesn't care about you and probably thinks of you as some cheap whore!" Sophitia replied sharply.

"Shut up you stupid worn out old bitch! You're just jealous because you regret your marriage with Rothion! And everyone knows about your affair, you're terrible at hiding things! Is Patroklos even his?" Cassandra asked, bringing up the more ugly parts of Sophitia's life.

Sophitia had had enough and punched her in the lip. Cassandra spit out some blood and punched Sophitia her in the gut, kicked her in jaw, and then began smashing her head into the wall. Sophitia spit out a few teeth and managed to break out of the hold and push Cassandra down the stairs. Cassandra grabbed Sophitia's leg and the two tumbled down the stairs.

The fight continued as the two resorted to clawing, biting and hair pulling. It was the end of their sister-sister relationship.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I never knew that you lost your entire family like me…" Raphael stated sadly after listening to the story of how Cameron's parents were killed by the Black Death. This story reminded him a lot of Amy's except nobody saved him from the slums. He was forced to survive by relying on his quick wit. This had landed him into military school, where he met Abelia.<p>

_**(La Gene History)**_

He enlisted the help of the La Gene to cover his low amount of soldiers. Back then, La Chance wasn't called that, but by his given name, because La Derniere Chance wasn't a name, it was a title given to the leader of the La Gene. La Derniere Chance came from collaborating his English, Spanish and French origins into one meaning, 'The Final Chance'. The two founders were named 'La Derniere' and 'Chance', La Derniere being half-French and half-Spanish, and Chance being a European mutt clinging to his English heritage. The origins of the La Gene lies in an event called the 'La conquête des sauvages' or 'The Conquering Of The Savages' in which La Derniere and Chance travel with Spaniards to the wind village of South East Asia. They killed many 'savages' and captured many of them as slaves. The Spaniards marked all the wind priests and priestesses for death and they had the newly formed La Gene or The Annoyance was hired to do the killings. They had nearly wiped out the worship of the wind with only Talim and her family left. Then La Derniere murdered Chance a few months later. A couple years later, Thomason Campbell murdered La Derniere after he found out that he had a part in his fiancés murder and took the reigns as La Derniere Chance or La Chance for short. He has only been La Derniere Chance for one and a half months.

_**(End Of La Gene History)**_

After a few years, Cameron and Abelia become generals and both become insane with power. Cameron and La Chance were fending off Grandal rebels when the two decided to send Abelia and Priscilla Abaunce, La Gene member and La Chance's fiancé back to the Grandal capital to prevent them any harm.

As the two were traveling on the road they were assaulted by La Gene assassins sent by La Derniere to prevent Priscilla from instigating an uprising where Thomason would become the new La Derniere Chance.

When Cameron found the bodies, he went insane and metamorphed into his modest current self. Now that he made himself powerless, he saw how evil Emperor Strife was, and got rid of his noble clothes and raipers, and replaced them with his old clothes, bombs and a dagger.

He then assassinated Emperor Strife and exploded a bridge that the Grandalian army was resting on, thus ensuring the rebel victory. He became a hero to them and got brigade of soldiers to work for him. He then became a drifter, con artist and a thief to survive in the world.

"Wow… that… was… amazing…." Raphael replied to Cameron's story. He even had his legs crossed and was eating a chocolate bar.

"Yeah, so can we get back to the house? Those cookies sound great right about now." Cameron suggested.

"Fine, I've just realized how insignificant my suffering is…" Raphael replied, getting up and heading towards the Alexandra residence.

* * *

><p>"Take… that…" Cassandra hughed, punching the defeated Sophitia one last time. "Now try having affair with a huge bald spot and broken face!" Cassandra gloated. She then decided on freshening herself up for the next time she saw Raphael. By the time she went back down the stairs, Sophitia and her family were gone. She finished the cookies and decided to use them to appease Cameron. She then came up with an idea. This time, she would need the help of Cameron.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No sketch today, sorry. It took me a really long time to write this, so I'd thank you kindly if you would leave a review. Oh and the backstory for the La Gene, La Derniere Chance and Cameron goes for Cassandra, Cassie-Pie, Mon Amour too. So… I don't know what to say now… bye, tudeloo, Skittles & Mints, I hate Takada, Ha bai bai!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Announcement #1<strong>_

**Hello everyone, Chance here and I just wanted to start off by telling everyone that this story only has five chapters left. Cassandra, Cassie-Pie, Mon Amour has ten left. And in the polls, Keeping Up With Sorel's won five to one. I will start on that after I complete this one. It will be at least twenty chapters long and after I complete that one, I will start on Soul Calibur Night Live, which I'll do at least thirty chapters on. After I complete Cassandra, Cassie-Pie, Mon Amour I will start on a new, top secret story that I've been wanting to do since I joined. I'll announce details on chapters seven, nine, and eleven of Cassandra, Cassie-Pie, Mon Amour. I also promise to have a pilot for Keeping Up With Sorel's before chapter seven of this story. I have already finished it on paper, now I just need to type it up. Any reviewer's, watcher's and favoriter's out there I thank you a million times. A billion thanks to ThalieXIV for reviewing every chapter and a trillion thanks to darkwings13 for doing the same AND being a great beta reader.**


	5. The Death Of My Beloved, Amy's Account

**Special Thanks: Many thanks to darkwings13 for being the best beta reader ever!**

**Excuse For Not Updating: Due to computer troubles, I will be unable update Cassandra, Cassie-Pie, Mon Amour. I will work diligently on this story, however.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur. It is owned by Namco Bandai.**

**Usage: I do not know where or why you would use this story, but I give you permission to use it where ever you feel like, as long as you credit me.**

**Warning: This chapter contains detailed imagery of deadly illness, viewer discretion is advised. This chapter is just a view into Amy's thoughts and feelings. You can skip it if you want.**

**News: This story has been prolonged to fifteen chapters! Hooray! **_**Spoiler Alert!**_** Chapters five through eight are mostly back story and motivations, while chapters ten through fourteen chronicles Raphael and Cameron's journey. Chapter fifteen is the bonus chapter, taking place seven years later. I've spoiled a touch of the story, haven't I? Any who, I give you…**

**Chapter V:**

**The Death Of My Beloved, Amy's Account**

**(Amy's POV)**

* * *

><p>I was in my room, painting my father a picture. He was currently at the market, purchasing medicine for me for I have been sick for two days, and father started worrying. I told him that I was fine and that he shouldn't worry so much but he obviously knew I was lying, and said that he had to get me medicine.<p>

The sickness began at church. When my father and I were at are usual seats, a rat bit me on the leg. Father cursed and killed it. I saw the twisted, mocking laughter of a boy I refused to marry. He had placed an infected rat under our seats.

After a couple hours, I started to feel terrible.

It started with a headache. Then chills and fever, which left me exhausted and prostrate. I then experienced nausea, vomiting, back pain, soreness in my arms and legs. Bright light was made me feel even worse.

Within a day or two, the swellings appeared. They were hard, painful, burning lumps on my neck, under my arms, on my inner thighs. Soon they turned black, split open, and began to ooze pus and blood. They grew to the size of an orange.

I knew what I had, but I lied to father, and in a way, to cried, his eyes had a constant red, puffy texture. I had the same disease that my parents had succumbed too. I had the bubonic plague.

So that's why I was painting, I wanted to give my father something really special before I expired. It was portrait of me and him.

It was not too long ago when Nightmare came to our house and burnt it to a fine crisp. My and father barely escaped with our lives. So we fled to the outskirts of Athens where the only civilization was small catholic community. I was soon known for being the most beautiful girl in the Ottoman Empire.

Soon, a boy became infatuated with me and asked for my hand in marriage. I declined him, as he was ten years older than me. His name was Alec. He had one of his servants place the infected rat under me and my father's seats.

After I became sick, I believed he moved to Athens and moved on to a woman named Kathandra or something along those lines, who, as I've heard, was as dismissive to his affections as I was.

Something made me mess up one of my father's crystal blue eyes, as I heard something break through the door and yell in a ghastly voice: "Sorel!"

I immediately knew what it was and grabbed my rapier but I was stopped by a mixture of blood and bile that rose to my throat. I felt my decaying skin even more now as I realized that my end was near.

I saw my door collapse and the beast known as Nightmare was revealed. He grabbed me by my throat and roared: "Where the hell is Sorel? I will kill you, you plague ridden swine!"

I barely heard my father rush in, as I was gurgling on my own blood at the time. I wondered if I would be able to see him again.

It appeared I would, as he came in swinging the Flambert around "What do you think you're doing?" he spouted.

I felt a warm liquid rush out of my ears…

"You will die for killing my soldiers, Sorel!" Nightmare yelled.

I felt my breathing begin to dissipate…

"The beasts deserved it! Now unhand my daughter before I kill you!" he demanded.

I felt my eyes become red with blood…

"I don't think so; if you even raise a fist at me she's dead!" Nightmare yelled, metaphorically tying his hands behind his back.

I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head…

With no other choice, father bent down and took the beating head on.

I felt my heart stop… You can tell what happened next, can't you? I had died… that's it… So, when Nightmare snapped my neck in an attempt to kill me, Alec beat him to it.

All I remember after that is just pure blackness… then blinding light… I have no idea whether I went to heaven or hell or if there even is a heaven or hell… All I know is that I'm scared and lonely… I've been here for over five months… A couple of hours ago, I heard a voice tell me that I was going to be summoned to the world of the living, the name of the person who was summoning me was Cher Ami De Mien Campbell, a little like mine, don't you think?

All I hope is to see my father again… Oh wait, he's coming back! I get to go back for five minutes… I'll finish this later… unless I can't… I guess I'll curse that wretched pig-dog Alec.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I said it would super sad, didn't I? I wonder who Cher Ami De Mien Campbell is? Well, we'll find out on chapter VI, along with why Cameron is great with children, The Saint And The Sloth.**


End file.
